


My Poor Little Sunbeam

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [29]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baby Prompto Argentum, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fever, Fluff, Love, Multi, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Parent Cor Leonis, Poor Prompto Argentum, Prompto Argentum is a Ray of Sunshine, Sick Prompto Argentum, Sickfic, joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Prompto is sick and Ardyn and Cor do all they can to make their little sunbeam feel better again.





	My Poor Little Sunbeam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelittleprince25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittleprince25/gifts).

> Hope you all enjoy this cute fuzzy fic including this adorable little family :)

Cor shivered as he felt the icy snow run down the back of his neck as he took his running trainers off. The warmth of his house stung his face and despite the fact he had worn gloves his fingers felt a little numb. The Marshal didn’t really mind the cold that much but he thought that it being February that the cold weather would be over now. He hung his coat up and proceeded to make his way into his living room to find Ardyn standing next to the window watching the snowfall.

“It’s bloody freezing out there.” Cor said batting the snow from of his hair, before collapsing onto the sofa.

“Language, My Marshal.” Ardyn said, rolling his eyes. Ardyn had been trying to get Cor to stop swearing in the house since they adopted Prom, but it wasn’t working. Lucky for Cor though, the snow was distracting his husband so he didn’t get severely told off. Ardyn liked watching the snow and he kept his eyes glued to the outside world as he spoke to Cor. “What were you doing outside anyway? It’s your day off.”

“I still go running every morning.”

“You are mental.” Ardyn said plainly, continuing to enjoy the magical sight before him.

Anyway, how much training did one person need to do? Couldn’t Cor just relax on his day off? Sometimes, Ardyn didn’t know if Cor knew what the meaning of the word ‘break’ was.

“Says you.” Cor laughed and then something dawned on him.

He looked around the room and kept an ear out and he couldn’t hear anything. Which was odd. Normally, the moment he came through the door he would have his son running up to him, begging him for a hug. But he was nowhere to be seen… “Ass Hat, where’s Prom?”

“Still asleep.”

“Ardyn, it's 10:30. He’s usually running around the living room like a Chocobo by now.” Cor said with a hint of concern. This was not like Prom at all.

“He’s having a lay in, he didn’t sleep until quite late last night.”

“I am going to check on him.”

Cor said rising from his chair to go and check on his son. The Marshal didn’t even get to the stairs when he heard the voice of his husband telling him he worried too much. So. Cor didn’t think there was any limit to how much a parent should worry about their child. For all Cor knew, Prom could have had a bad dream and was silently crying in his room. Or fallen out of bed and got stuck somehow. He was only two after all. Cor knew that Ardyn would have checked on him by now but still… something didn’t sit right with him.

Cor opened the door to his son’s room and turned on the light. He saw Prompto still laying in his bed curled up in his duvet and hanging on to his Chocobo doll. Nothing strange. But Cor thought it was a little late for the boy to still be asleep so he walked over to his bed, knelt on the floor and lightly shook Prompto awake.

“Prom? Hey, mate?”

Cor’s voice was met by a weak whimper. Now Cor was worried. He lightly grabbed Prom’s shoulder and rolled his son over to face him. The boy’s shoulder was caked in sweat and his face was red and puffy. His son could barely open his tired blue eyes as Cor lightly shook him again.

“Prom, Are you okay?” Cor asked in a quieter voice that time. His son did not look well at all.

His little exhausted and weakened voice confirmed how ill he was. “Daddy…”

Cor placed a hand to Prom’s forehead, and he felt like the surface of the sun. Cor pulled his hand away and the back of it was coated in a thick layer of sweat. He needed to cool him down.

Cor placed a hand to Prom’s ear and called over his shoulder for Ardyn. “Ardyn! I need a cold flannel. Prom’s not well.”

In less than 2 seconds, Ardyn appeared from behind Cor, with a flannel and an iced drink in his hands and he wore nothing but concern on his face. Because Ardyn had been up to check on Prom less than an hour ago and he looked nothing like this. 

“Sunbeam! What’s wrong with him, darling?” Ardyn questioned handing the flannel over to Cor.

“He’s got a temperature. Prompto, can you look at me.” Cor asked quietly, and Prom complied. But when he moved his little head, his entire body started to shiver, he moved his duvet up to his neck in a bid to keep warm.

Cor gently placed the flannel on his forehead and gave Prom a smile and told him that he was okay. The poor little thing. To date, Prompto had never been ill before and this sudden illness surprised Cor. It had been a bloody cold winter and Prom didn’t get ill. Heck, he didn’t even get ill from their trek out of the frozen tundra of Niflheim, so it definitely wasn’t the temperature that had brought about this fever. 

Ardyn knelt down beside Cor and rubbed Prom’s shoulder to comfort him. “Oh, my poor little sunbeam.”

“Dyn, I’m cold.” Prom whimpered desperately trying to keep under the covers. His eyes began to water, and his head hurt. Bad.

“It’s okay your just not very well.” Ardyn said as he handed Cor Prom’s water bottle.

Prom had sweated too much that Cor had to take Prom out of his bed along with his Chocobo doll. The Marshal got him into a fresh pair of pyjamas and took him downstairs so that they could snuggle up on the sofa together. He wrapped Prom up in a woolen blanket and kept offering him water to cool him down. The flannel on Prom’s head was changed every so often by Ardyn so that Cor didn’t have to move and cause Prom any more distress. Prompto was roasting and kept complaining he was cold. They gave him Calpol to try and lower his temperature and watched the time so that they knew when to give him his next dose. Cor and Ardyn hated seeing him like this but all they could do was keep giving him water, put the flannel on his head and make sure that his temperature didn’t get too high.

At around 12 Prompto fell back asleep, which was good a thing because sleep always seemed to help with a fever. Cor didn’t move though. This was so he could keep checking Prom’s temperature. About 2 hours later Cor got a phone call from Clarus and it woke Prom up. But the boy didn’t mind listening to Cor’s voice as he spoke down the phone, in fact, it was giving him comfort to know his daddy was with him.

But that wouldn’t be for long.

Cor put the phone down and kept a grunt of annoyance in his throat as he turned to Ardyn who was sitting on the floor next to them. 

“I need to go to work.”

“Prompto is ill. Tell Clarus to fuc- deal with it himself.” Ardyn said not hiding his anger. Prompto was far more important than whatever Clarus wanted Cor for.

“There’s been an incident involving two members of the guard. I need to go in.” Cor said shifting Prom so he could finally stand up. As he stood up he picked Prom up and that was a mistake. Prompto latched his hands on to his shirt and refused to let go.

“Daddy stay.” Prompto sniffed, still rosy-faced.

“I can’t mate. Dada is going to look after you.”

“Please stay.”

“He wants you.” Ardyn agreed, hoping his child’s plead would force Cor to change his mind.

It didn’t.

Cor forced Prompto into Ardyn’s arms and kissed Prom on the forehead. It pained him to leave but Clarus sounded really stuck and he needed to go in as quick as possible. Prom would be fine with Ardyn. “Well, he can’t have me. There you are. I’ll be back soon. Be good for dada Prom.”

Cor left quickly so that Prom didn’t cry out for him, leaving Ardyn and Prom alone on the floor.

Prompto began to sniff and shiver again as he had been moved. Ardyn frowned and placed his icy hand on his head. Prompto definitely needed iced water. He stood up and walked towards the kitchen with Prom hanging on to him like a monkey. “Come on Sunbeam, let's get you more water.”

After that Ardyn took Prom back to the living room and sat in the spot that Cor had been occupying before he left. Prompto stayed close to Ardyn and to try and make Prom feel better he started to tell him ancient stories, but the boy didn’t seem at all interested. Prom was too drowsy to concentrate but the voice of his Dyn relaxed him.

Out of nowhere Prompto looked up and Ardyn and interrupted his story in a very strained and sad voice. “Dyn. My tummy hurts.”

“Whereabouts?” Ardyn asked in a comforting tone.

“Here…”

Prom pointed to the top of his stomach but Ardyn wasn’t concerned about that. Prompto was still sweating but his face had gone white and his lips had turned a shade of green. Ardyn knew what that meant.

Ardyn quickly sat Prom on his lap and lent him forward in the nick of time. Prom started throwing up all the water he had drunken and what he had eaten last night. Luckily, there was more water present than food so it didn’t smell too bad but it was going to be a bugger to get out of the carpet.

“It’s okay, dada’s here.” Ardyn said rubbing Prom’s back as he continued to empty his stomach out. It pained him so much to see his son so ill, but what hurt more was seeing him cry. Prom started to do just that after he stopped retching. “Don’t cry sunbeam it’s okay.”

“What is that?” Prom sobbed, looking at the water substance that had just come out of his mouth.

“It’s called sick my sunbeam.”

“Don’t like it.” Prom shook his head sitting back into Ardyn’s chest to get away from it. It tasted horrible and all he wanted to do was to feel well again. He decided he really didn’t like being ill.

“No, not many people do. Let’s get you back into bed.” Ardyn let out a small laugh at his baby’s innocence as he stood up and walked upstairs. Just to make sure that Prom was okay, Ardyn put him in his and Cor’s bed instead of his own and got a plastic bowl and towel out on one side in case Prom needed to be sick again. Ardyn laid down on the other side with Prom in the middle. With the snap of his fingers a proper storybook appeared in the immortal’s hand, and Ardyn wrapped his other arm around Prom to make him feel safe. The pair spent the rest of the afternoon like this and they both ended up falling asleep. 

* * *

With a yawn, Ardyn woke up to Prompto hitting him in the face. Ardyn smiled and hugged his son. “Hello, my darling are you feeling any better?”

“Still cold.” Prompto said, burying his face in Ardyn’s chest.

Ardyn rested his hand against Prom’s forehead. “Your forehead is telling me a different story. You need to take the pink medicine again.”

“No Dyn. I don’t like it.” Prompto said, putting Ardyn’s coat over his head in an attempt to hide from the inevitable.

“It will make you feel better I promise.”

Prompto shook his head from underneath Ardyn’s coat and refused to move. This was not good. Prom needed to take the medicine in order to keep his temperature down. Ardyn really did not fancy taking him to the hospital because he was refusing to have something that the doctors were only going to prescribe him. That’s when Ardyn came up with an idea.

“I know you don’t like it Sunbeam. Shall I make a deal with you? When you feel better, I will take you to the park. But you need to take this for me first, does that sound good?” Ardyn asked in a sad voice. He was definitely guilt-tripping his son, but as long as he took the medicine Ardyn didn’t care. 

“Not nice.” Prompto said finally poking his head out of Ardyn’s coat. Prom was absolutely adorable.

“You won’t get better if you don’t. And daddy and I really want you to get better.”

“Okay.” Prompto sighed and opened his mouth.

Ardyn smiled, got the medicine out of his armiger, put the correct dosage on to a spoon and put it in Prom’s mouth. Ardyn fought back a laugh when he saw Prom’s face scrunch up, but he swallowed it anyway. Ardyn kissed Prom’s head and smiled at him. 

“Good boy.”

* * *

“Ardyn! I am back.”

Cor called, not bothering to take his shoes or coat off this time. Once he got a text from Ardyn saying Prom had been sick Cor wanted to come back. But that wasn’t possible, and he was forced to stay at work filling out paperwork on the incident Clarus had called him about. 

“In the living room.” Ardyn replied.

Cor walked in and he could smell cherry blossom air freshener. He looked down at the floor and saw the spot where Prom had been sick. It was covered in baking soda and the spray was doing a great job of covering up the acidy smell of vomit. Once Prom was in bed they could properly clear it up but this would do for now. Cor sat down next to his family and ran his finger’s through Prom’s hair, who was looking at him with nothing but love.

“Hey, Prom. How are you feeling, mate?”

“Better. Still sicky.” Prompto nodded, moving from Ardyn’s side to Cor’s, before hugging him with all his might.

“He’s still a little hot.” Ardyn commented, reaching over to the coffee table to get Prom’s water. Knowing full well that was what Cor was about to suggest. He handed it over to Prompto who didn’t have a problem with gulping the cold drink down.

“Thank you.” Prom smiled, handing Ardyn back the now empty bottle.

Prompto was definitely brighter and his temperature had come down a lot from this morning. It looked as if he was on the mend. Cor smiled as he sunk into the sofa, hugging Prom while Ardyn started to play with his hair. In the background, was one of Prom’s favourite cartoons and when Ardyn was certain Prom was more focused on the TV than anything else he turned his head to face Cor. 

“So… what happened?” Ardyn asked, wanting to know the exact reason why Clarus couldn’t deal with the guard himself.

The Shield was the one who was meant to be in charge of the guard, not Cor. But somehow, Clarus had managed to put a lot of responsibility on to Cor and his husband didn’t seem to mind being branded second in command but having all the power. It just infuriated Ardyn sometimes.

Cor shook his head, trying to forget about all the blood and the unfortunate death certificate he had to fill in today. “Trust me. You don’t want to know.”

* * *

Cor and Ardyn took Prompto upstairs, put him in another clean set of pyjamas, changed his bedsheets and tucked him in.

“Goodnight mate. We will come in and check on you later.” Cor said, putting Prom’s toy under the covers next to him.

“Do you need anything else, sunbeam?” Ardyn asked sweetly ready to get anything out of his armiger in case Prom required it. 

Prompto shook his head and nuzzled down hugging his toy. “Na-uh. Thank you for looking after me dada. Love you.”

Ardyn wanted to jump for joy at the word ‘dada’.

Finally, finally, finally Prompto called him dada! Ardyn honestly thought that he was going to be stuck with the name Dyn forever and ever. And since Prom had started to call Cor daddy, all Ardyn wanted to be called was dada. He wanted to be officially entrusted with the title of his parent and he had finally got it. It made him so happy that he thought his heart was going to explode. But Ardyn knew he had to contain his excitement until they had left Prom’s room as the boy had fallen asleep faster than Somnus ever had. Which was a miracle in itself. Ardyn kissed his son’s head and kept quiet until Cor closed the door behind them.

Ardyn could no longer contain his joy, he picked Cor up and kissed him with happiness and love. “He called me dada!”

“I heard.” Cor smiled down at his husband. “I know you are happy, but would you mind putting me down.”

* * *

Because the Marshal was forced to go into work yesterday afternoon, Clarus gave him another day off.

Cor got up and when he passed Prom’s room, the door flew open and the little boy happily followed him to the top of the staircase. It was like magic, Prompto was completely cured of the illness that had plagued him yesterday. He wasn’t hot and he was back to his bubbly self. Which was kind of strange. Cor fed Prom and waited for Ardyn to come downstairs but he never did. After an hour, Cor took Prom upstairs to get him changed and then left him to play with his toys as he went to check on Ardyn.

“Ass Hat?” Cor questioned as he jumped on the bed but Ardyn didn’t move. The only thing he got out of him was a low muffled noise.

“Ummm.”

_Oh no_. Cor thought to himself. The Marshal moved Ardyn’s hair out of his face, and the red-violet hair stuck to his fingers as it was dripping with sweat. Cor than touched Ardyn’s forehead and for the first time ever Ardyn was warm. Very warm. Which was very concerning because Ardyn’s skin always felt cold. 

“Ardyn, your warm.” Cor said, nudging his husband but again all he got was a muffled wince. For as long as Cor had known Ardyn, he had never been ill so Cor didn’t know what to do. It looked like he was going to have to call his brother-in-law. Cor moved off the bed and stepped outside his room so he could keep his voice down and keep an eye on Prom while he was on the phone. “Somnus.”

Somnus sounded very tired and angry. _“What? I was doing this amazing thing called sleeping, and you ruined it.”_

“Whatever, Ardyn’s sick.” Cor said getting to the point.

_“Ardyn doesn’t get sick.” _

“I know that’s why I am calling. Prom was ill yesterday too and considering I am not ill, it is probably a weird daemon thing.”

_“Is Prom okay now?”_

Somnus changed his voice to concern. Cor would have laughed with rage if he wasn’t concerned about Ardyn. Somnus could be such a dick sometimes as he never showed Ardyn any concern. But the moment he mentioned Prom, Somnus would do anything he could to help. At least there was no denying that Somnus loved Prom.

“Yeah, he’s fine. Prom, uncle Som’s on the phone.”

Prompto quickly ran over and happily spoke down the phone. “Hey, uncle Som!” 

_“Hello, buddy. Are you feeling any better?” _

“Yeah! But dada’s ill.” Prompto said a little sad. He must of heard Cor speaking from his room.

“Yes, he only started calling him that yesterday.” Cor clarified to Somnus, in case he was interested, which he should be.

_“Okay… well, I am sure it will be fine. Just make sure he doesn’t get cross. Otherwise, you might be in a bit of trouble.” _

“Thanks for the advice.” Cor mumbled wanting to put the phone down. That really didn’t help him at all. 

“Bye uncle Som!” Prom sang down the phone, before running into his dads room.

_“Bye buddy.” _

Cor put the phone down and helped Prompto up on the bed. The little boy then crawled up to the top of the bed and shoved his dada shoulder to get him up.

“Dada? Dada?”

Ardyn opened his eyes, he should be over the moon hearing Prom call him that again, but he wasn’t. He felt very cold and his head was pounding.

“You’re not well, dear.” Cor teased, running his hand through Ardyn’s sweaty hair.

“My head hurts.” Ardyn moaned, being dramatic as ever.

“Don’t worry dada, me and daddy will look after you.”

Ardyn let go a weak smile as Prompto wrapped his arms around him. “I love you both very much.”

“Tell us something we don’t know.” Cor laughed kissing Ardyn on the head, preparing for another day of playing the healer.

He bloody hoped this was just a daemon thing. He did not want to get whatever this was.


End file.
